


我弟弟不可能这么中二

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，复建小短片，重度ooc预警，ooc到妈都不认识，大龄中二病重度兄控源，吐槽搞笑风格。双飞在攒大招。终于考完试累的不想说话。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	我弟弟不可能这么中二

半藏是个孤高的武士，孤高到大冬天还光着半边膀子也不嫌冷，孤高到对路人送的鼻涕纸不屑一顾，孤高到给自己剃了个莫西干头。  
半藏离开家族以后一直在思考三个问题  
我是谁  
我在哪  
我在干什么。  
虽说是走上了自己赎罪的道路但是自从知道自己的弟弟还活着之后半藏的孤高之中就多了一丝忧郁。  
具体大概就是  
我弟弟还活着  
他不是我弟弟  
带着这种纠结的心情半藏继续做他孤高的流浪武士也挺美滋滋，然而在黑爪契而不舍几次三番的邀请之下半藏终于烦了，他决定跑到守望先锋去打个酱油顺便在瞅一眼自己那愚蠢的欧豆豆过得咋样。  
不，那已经不是他的欧豆豆了。

半藏不加入黑爪的理由很简单，谁要去一个没奶没坦全是输出不思悔改还继续招狙击手的组织啊，这样下去黑爪是没有前途的。

来到守望先锋的基地，半藏看到源氏远远的像一条脱缰的野狗一样狂奔了过来身后扬起了一大片灰尘。他在半藏面前站定，整理了一下自己完全没穿的衣服咳嗽一声一本正经的跟半藏说  
“半藏你终于想通了”  
半藏一头黑线  
他很想提醒源氏假装正经也不是这么装的  
他的发带已经摇的像风扇一样在脑袋后面旋转了  
半藏觉得自己还是不要戳破。  
“我不是来加入的”半藏还是一张死人脸  
“没事的，哥哥，你来看一看就会喜欢上的”源氏领着半藏往基地走去。

源氏的心里已经开始群魔乱舞  
“哥哥还是好帅啊！哥哥的奶子还是那么棒！哥哥即使剃了莫西干头一身gay气也帅破天际！啊啊啊啊啊啊我的哥哥怎么可能这么帅！我要原地爆炸了！”  
他脸上仍然一片宁静，但全身的灯光还是暴露了他群魔乱舞的内心  
半藏看了一会实在是忍不住了。  
“源氏你这个五彩缤纷的led灯是怎么回事”  
“这是齐格勒博士在我上次出任务受损之后给我加入的新机制，怎么样，是不是很炫酷？”  
源氏说着还摆了个pose  
“你是不是哪里得罪她了”  
“不，我想当喜欢她给我做的系统升级，虽然有的时候有碍任务的隐藏，但是太炫酷了，所以一切都不是问题”  
源氏身上的灯光更闪亮了  
半藏觉得眼睛好辣  
他觉得当年杀掉源氏的时候源氏坏掉的不是身体，而是脑子。  
他后悔杀了源氏，但现在他在后悔当初没补刀。

“大家看！这是我的哥哥！”源氏一进基地就像小孩子炫耀自己的宝物一样把大家都带了过来。  
“哇！这就是你的哥哥”莉娜在半藏身边闪来闪去，半藏摸向了自己的分裂箭。  
“你哥哥终于决定加入了？”安吉拉靠在栏杆上手中拿着一杯咖啡。  
“哥哥还没决定加入，他说要来看看”源氏在半藏之前抢先回答。  
“那你带他逛逛基地吧，如果要留宿的话就和你住一起，记得之后和士兵76说一声”安娜也在二楼探出了头。  
“好的！我现在就带哥哥去我的房间！”谈话在几秒内就解决了，源氏拽着状况之外的半藏往自己的房间走去。  
“这就可以了？”半藏还以为守望先锋会更正式一些，至少有个盘查什么的。  
“大家都是很自由的人”源氏闪烁着自己的彩虹色led  
半藏想起上次回花村听到的游戏店老板的哭诉陷入了沉默  
这个组织也是，迟早要完

“源氏你把灯关了”半藏实在受不了了  
“哥哥不喜欢吗？”源氏的声音听起来很失落  
“我不是你哥哥”半藏并不想承认这个愚蠢的欧豆豆。  
“那好吧”源氏关掉了自己的led  
看起来就像是心如死灰。

虽然嘴上不承认，但是看到自己的弟弟活蹦乱跳半藏还是很欣慰的，他也想过源氏的房间是怎样的，是不是和以前一样全都是正义的英雄手办和各种特摄片海报。  
他还是低估了这些年源氏的成长  
半藏被一屋子绿油油的美少女手办闪瞎了眼。  
所以源氏究竟对绿色有什么执念？

“哥哥你随便坐，我先去给刀冲个电”源氏收拾了一下床就开始在一堆绿油油里翻找起充电器。  
“你的刀是充电的？”半藏感觉世界观开始破碎  
“对啊，不然不能发光也没有声音”源氏连接上了充电器。  
“你的刀还有声音？我还以为是你自己喊的？”半藏的世界观开始剥落。  
“是我录的音，有时候嗓子不好喊不出来，哥哥你看，按这个按钮就能发声了”源氏按下了按钮。  
“龍神の剣を喰らえ！”  
“这个是拜托托比昂帮我做的，我特别的喜欢！怎么样，是不是特别帅？”源氏美滋滋  
半藏的世界观毁了一地。  
“你已经不是我的源氏了！”  
守望先锋救回了源氏，却把他的中二病惯的不可收拾了。

半藏坐在床上打量着源氏绿油油的房间不知道该说些什么，面对自己的弟弟他还是有些局促。  
“这么多年都没问过你，你为什么喜欢绿色”半藏决定开启一个话题  
“因为绿色代表原谅，我要时刻铭记着自己原谅了哥哥，要有一颗宽广的心灵”源氏散发出了禅雅塔般的圣光  
半藏觉得源氏误会了什么  
他现在觉得源氏尊敬的智械禅雅塔非常不靠谱  
虽然他也从来没觉得智械靠谱。

“对了哥哥！师父为了不让我寂寞专门为我做了个游戏！”源氏兴冲冲的从盔甲上卸下手机，半藏被这智熄的操作惊的窒息。  
手机画面上是一个一眼就能看出来的氪金手游，屏幕上小小的半藏正在埋怨为什么玩家抽不到源氏。  
“混账！”半藏吼道  
“胡闹”游戏里的小半藏吼道  
两个半藏大眼瞪小眼。  
源氏被这个“温馨”的场景感动的眼角冒油。  
“哥哥我正好攒了十连，既然总抱怨抽不到源氏那你自己来抽好了”源氏把手机塞在了半藏手里  
半藏本来不想抽  
但手游的魔力就在于你就控制不了自己的手。  
他点击了十连。

卡池里冒出了金色的光芒，十个五星源氏争先恐后的出现在了屏幕上，从白兔到碳素一应俱全。  
“什么玩意”半藏皱眉  
“哥哥我爱你！”兴奋到炸裂的源氏捧住手机扑在半藏怀里磨蹭他的胸肌  
半藏一脸黑人问号。

晚上和守望先锋的大家一起吃过饭，士兵76考虑明天让源氏和半藏一起出个任务，半藏本不想答应，但自己毕竟白住在别人的地盘而且看见源氏脑袋后面的电风扇他不知为何有点心软。  
“这个任务不是以守望先锋的名义接的，所以你不必担心”士兵76还特意解释  
“我知道了”半藏喝了一口茶然后喷了出来。  
茶里有油。

当天晚上源氏嘲笑半藏剃了个莫西干竟然还穿兜裆布，半藏表示源氏你并不懂武士之道并将他赶下了床。  
源氏在床下哭唧唧了一晚上。  
整个房间都散发着幽怨的绿光简直像鬼片现场  
半藏做了噩梦。  
第二天的任务理所当然的失败了  
原因在源氏  
他叫半藏看他眼神行动  
半藏表示拒绝  
看不懂源氏眼神的他不小心射中了源氏的屁股  
源氏是被公主抱回来的，屁股上还插着箭  
led灯变成了粉色的心形  
安吉拉拆掉了源氏五颜六色的led。

源氏还在检修，半藏有些内疚的在房间里正坐，一个本子忽然掉下来了。  
本子看着起来像是小说的手稿  
作者是岛田源氏  
半藏有些好奇的捡起来，只见封面写着  
“不想做机械忍者的我成为了高达——源氏自传”  
半藏捏皱了本子。

“所以这就是你们给他设计的新机体？”半藏痛心疾首的指着托比昂的高达手稿  
“至少源氏挺喜欢的”  
“你们都不阻止他吗？”  
“他都那么辛苦了，这点小愿望还是能满足他的”托比昂耸肩  
“你们不能这么教育孩子，你看他都三十多了”  
“反正又不影响完成任务”  
半藏觉得守望先锋的“妈妈”们没法沟通。

“源氏，我觉得你应该有这个年龄应有的样子”半藏看到维修回来的源氏准备和他好好谈谈。  
“可我的前师父说过做自己就好了”  
“你前师父又是谁？”  
“莱耶斯”  
莱耶斯半藏认识，黑爪的谐星，超大龄中二病  
早到哪里都带着谐的味道  
他算是明白源氏的中二病为啥无药可救了  
“也是辛苦你了”半藏给了源氏一个拥抱  
源氏系统过热开启了散热装置  
屋子里瞬间升温。

两天后，孤高的武士决定离开  
源氏表示你这样会变成绝地武士  
会断手的  
半藏本不想动粗，给这次兄弟相会留下美好的回忆  
然而他还是没忍住。  
“哥哥，守望先锋会一直欢迎你”源氏脑袋顶着包站在基地门口和半藏告别  
“我也会一直等着你，直到你原谅自己”  
“傻”半藏露出了一个自己也没注意到的柔和表情，他抬起手似乎想摸一下源氏的头，但又马上放下。  
他什么也没有说头也不回的离开，将一切都抛在身后。

孤高的武士又踏上了行程，他在自己的武士道上继续孤独的前行，等待着有朝一日可以得到自己所追逐的东西。


End file.
